gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sahar40021
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User talk:Messi1983 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 16:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply As far as I know, it doesn't come out on the next generation consoles. Messi1983 (talk) 18:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :^That is the only answer Rockstar gave to questions about PC or next-gen, during one of their FAQs. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I have no doubt that there will be cheat codes. Could you sign your comments on talk pages by using four tildes like this ~~~~ please. Messi1983 (talk) 16:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: #Yes, I've played it, and I love this game. #Thanks :) #There are side missions, assests to purchase, hunting, etc... #Yes, I'm from Nahariya. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) #I used to like cheats, but I don't use them. I haven't used a single cheat since I started playing the game. #I can't decide who's my favorite character in GTAV - I liked all three protagonists, Lamar, Dave and Solomon Richards. #Nope, the car's gone... #''Agent''; this title was first revealed in 2007, and I think Rockstar will finally make a move with it. I also think they plan to make Red Dead III and Bully 2. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) #I don't care either, unless it's Agent or RDR3. #After The Big Score you get over $15 million, so I personaliy don't care that they don't give me money; they are the protagonists' friends, and friends don't ask from other friends money for favors. #Oh, that scene was awesome. Michael's a badass. #Yep. #Cool. Also, it's called Muay Tai in English :) #Hard call. Trevor's insane and can deal double damage, while Max's saracsm is above par and he can slow-mo kill his enemies. #Nope, only sunny and rain. #On a side note, could you please sign your messages? You can do it by placing four tildes (~) at the end of a message. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) #Trevor, no doubt. #We can get into some problem or something similar. There are other wikis with the name 'Grand Theft Auto Wiki' or 'Grand Theft Wiki', some which are not on Wikia. #You can get money by doing missions, killing other players (only if they have more than $5000 on them; you can place your money in bank), hunt down a player with bounty, robbing stores, selling cars (one per in-game day). #You need to get the iFruit App for your phone, than you can teach Chop new trick s and make him happy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) #Yes, I like Skillet #I would've liked a longer story, and maybe a better antagonist for the story. #Yes #Neither do I, mainly because I'm yet to purchase it :P #As Michael, buy every assest available to him and wait several days-weeks (in-game) until you'll get enough money from 'em. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) #Yes. Bully is awesome. 8.9/10 from me. #Unlikely; PS4 works on a different hardware than PS2 or PS3, so it's unlikely to see a PS4 port for Bully any time soon. On the other hand, some guys at Sony threw several commets on GTA V+ PS4, so I guess we'll see a port for the game. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, October 23, 2013 (UTC) #this may help #Sorry, I don't give my PSN right away #Sony is only the publisher, not the developer. Porting GTA V to next-gen depends on Rockstar #I like all GTA games since GTA III. #I don't hate Mario; I just think they're overrated. #Kinda a mixed package; RPGs are no longer what they were. #I liked both modes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC)